


Träume

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Pointless
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: "Träume haben keine göttliche Natur und keine prophetische Kraft, sondern entstehen durch eindringliche Bilder."- Epikur





	Träume

_„Ihn beschreiben? Sehr schwierig…“_

_„Boerne? Pff!“_

_„Total verkrampft.“_

_„Unherzlich. Das ist er.“_

_„So gut hab‘ ich ihn nie gekannt. Aber wer hat das schon?“_

_„Arrogant.“_

_„Eingebildet.“_

_„Hochnäsig.“_

_„Total falsch! Man weiß nie, was er denkt.“_

_„Der hört sich nur selbst gern reden.“_

_„Ich glaube, ihn interessieren nur seine Kellerzombies.“_

_„Der braucht doch niemanden außer sich selbst.“_

Unsicher, verächtlich, unterkühlt oder bemüht diplomatisch.

Boernes Augenlider zuckten. Nichts sehend streckte er die Arme aus und traf auf keinen Widerstand, nur seine Bettdecke. Dann schob er seine Schlafmaske hoch und sah an die Decke. Was für ein seltsamer Traum. Alle möglichen Frauen, die er mal besser und mal schlechter, kannte, äußerten sich über ihn. So als würden sie interviewt. Nachdenklich drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, es war erst kurz nach sechs Uhr am Morgen. Auch noch an einem Samstag aber schlafen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr.  
Dann konnte er auch aufstehen, das war wohl kein guter Start in das Wochenende. Um richtig wach zu werden nahm er eine Dusche, pflegte im Anschluss seinen Bart und kleidete sich ein um die Wohnung zu verlassen. Vor der Haustür atmete er tief ein, die Luft war angenehm frisch aber es war nicht kalt. Dann würde er den Wagen heute stehen lassen und sich ein paar Meter die Beine vertreten. Dabei könnte er dann auch gleich Brötchen holen.

Es war ruhig, richtig ruhig. War wohl auch noch zu früh für geschäftiges Treiben welches sich in diesen Straßen aber ohnehin immer in Grenzen hielt. Der Traum ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Was für ein Blödsinn. Warum sollten diese Frauen sich so über ihn äußern? Die meisten kannten ihn ja kaum und er war immer ein Gentleman. Wie aus dem Bilderbuch quasi. Die Art Mann, die jede Mutter ihrer Tochter wünschen würde. Einfach eine gute Partie. Leise schnaubte er. Blöder Traum.   
Nach einer Stunde kehrte er zurück in seine Wohnung. War auch genug frische Luft auf einmal. Beim Golf spielen war das etwas anderes. Aber ohne Eisen in der Hand fehlte etwas. Oder wenigstens auf einem Pferderücken sitzen.

Zuhause brühte er sich einen Kaffee und deckte den Frühstückstisch. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er sein Werk. Wozu gab er sich immer solche Mühe? Sah doch niemand außer ihm. Eigentlich könnte er sich ein Brötchen über der Spüle schmieren und sich damit auf die Couch legen. Um die Krümel kümmerte sich notfalls seine Raumpflegerin. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er hatte es einfach gerne schön. Wenn sich schon niemand die Mühe machte ihn zu verwöhnen, dann musste er das halt selber tun.

Nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück und dem ausgiebigen Studium der Tageszeitung machte er in seiner Küche wieder Ordnung und überlegte, was er mit dem angebrochenen Tag anfangen sollte. Drei Brötchen waren auch noch in der Tüte. Warum hatte er überhaupt so viele gekauft? Schön blöd.  
Kurzerhand schnappte er sich die Teigwaren und ging zur Wohnung gegenüber. Schließlich war es bald schon zehn. Dann dürfte der immerzu grummelige Nachbar auch wach sein. Flink prüfte er seinen Hemdkragen und klingelte dann. 

Nichts passierte.

Nochmal klingeln.

Immer noch nichts.

Dann halt ein drittes Mal.

Boerne lehnte sein Ohr gegen die Tür und versuchte etwas zu hören. Niemand sagte, das Thiel am Wochenende in Hamburg wäre und wo sollte er sonst noch hin? Sein Lebensmittelpunkt war doch in Münster.

Da, ein Schlurfen. Begleitet von unwirschem Gemurmel. Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Boerne brachte sich rechtzeitig wieder in Position.  
„Guten Morgen Herr Nachbar! Haben Sie wohl geruht? Ihre Haare stehen übrigens in alle Richtungen ab, hätten sich ruhig mal kämmen dürfen.“ Ohne eine Erlaubnis abzuwarten, trat er ein und ging in die Küche.

Thiel seufzte kehlig, er hatte so schön geschlafen… Endlich hatte er mal wieder ein wirklich freies Wochenende – keine Bereitschaft. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte. Und wenn seine Planung nur aus schlafen, faulenzen und Lieferessen bestand, war das seine Sache. Aber der Zug war wohl abgefahren. Dann konnte er ihm auch in die Küche folgen.

„Was’n los? Warum bleiben Sie nicht Zuhause oder auf dem Grün oder wo es Ihnen sonst gefällt?“  
Boerne musterte ihn kurz. Das braune T-Shirt spannte etwas, Thiel hatte in den letzten Wochen wieder ein bisschen zugelegt. Die enge Unterhose überließ auch nicht viel der Fantasie. Für Kinderwunsch war sie allerdings etwas zu eng. Der Kommissar war ja aber schon Vater und nun ohnehin zu alt für ein weiteres.  
„Ich habe Brötchen für Sie. Zwei normale und eines mit Kürbiskernen.“ Demonstrativ hielt er die Tüte hoch.

„Aha, sehr nett. Wollen Sie jetzt noch mit mir frühstücken?“ Ganz milder Sarkasmus.

„Danke, nein, ich bin satt. Aber einem weiteren Kaffee bin ich tatsächlich nicht abgeneigt.“ 

Dann nahm er einfach Platz. Thiel verdrehte die Augen, setzte aber einen Kaffee auf während er sich den Tisch deckte.

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt?“

Gute Frage. Vielleicht nur etwas Gesellschaft?

„Vermuten Sie doch nicht hinter jeden netten Geste gleich einen Attentat. Ich wollte lediglich meine Brötchen mit Ihnen teilen. Manchmal ist eine Zigarre eben nur eine Zigarre.“ Ein schelmisches Zwinkern. 

Thiel musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken und schenkte beiden eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Boerne ergriff wieder das Wort und berichtete von einem Spielertransfer von dem er im Sportteil las. „Der geht für ein halbes Jahr zum AC Rom und kriegt dafür 13 Millionen. 13 Millionen! Ist denn das zu fassen?“

„Nee, isses nicht. Immerhin heißt der Verein auch AS Rom. Sie verwechseln das mit dem AC Mailand.“ Trotzdem brachte es den Kommissar leicht zum Lächeln. Boerne verwechselte zwar alle Fußballvereine, von denen er eh nur die wenigsten kannte, aber er versuchte sich mit ihm darüber zu unterhalten.

So kamen sie vom Stöckchen zum Ästchen, die Kaffeemaschine lief mehrfach durch, die unbequemen Küchenstühle wurde gegen die Couch getauscht und die Stunden vergingen. Irgendwann wurde ihre Konversation durch Thiels Festnetz gestört.

„Warten Sie mal, bin gleich wieder da.“ 

Thiel nahm den Hörer ab.

„Ach Vaddern, du bist’s. Was gibt’s?“

…

„Nee, hab‘ ich nicht vergessen, ich komm doch nachher vorbei.“

…

„Es ist wie spät?! Tut mir leid, bin in ‚ner Stunde bei dir, okay?“

Thiel beendete das Gespräch und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Tut mir leid Boerne aber ich müsste seit ‚ner Stunde bei meinem Vaddern sein um ihm irgendwas in der Laube zu helfen.“

Boerne erhob sich.

„Kein Problem, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon nach 18 Uhr ist.“

Er wollte doch nur auf einen kurzen Kaffee bleiben, vielleicht zwei aber er hätte nicht angenommen sich acht Stunden in Thiels Wohnung aufzuhalten. Eigentlich in seiner Wohnung.  
Der Kommissar begleitete ihn noch zur Tür.

„Thiel, eins noch: Sie sollten unbedingt besseren Kaffee kaufen.“

„Sie haben den aber ganz schön runtergekippt.“

„Da trügt Sie Ihre Wahrnehmung sicherlich.“

„Machen Sie sich jetzt vom Acker und kommen Sie mit den Brötchen das nächste Mal gefälligst bevor Sie selbst gefrühstückt haben.“

Ganz kurz lächelte Boerne. Das würde er im Hinterkopf behalten, eigentlich eine angenehme Aussicht.  
Dann wand er sich zum Gehen. 

„Grüßen Sie Ihren Herrn Vater von mir.“

Und dann war er wieder in seiner Wohnung verschwunden.  
Zuhause setzte er sich mit einem Buch in den Sessel aber begann noch nicht zu lesen. Der spontane Besuch hat gutgetan, seine Gedanken waren ganz bei Thiel und nicht mehr bei dem blöden Traum, den er jetzt aber scheinbar doch verdaut hatte.  
Nach einigen Stunden begab er sich sehr entspannt zu Bett und schlief kurz darauf ein.

_„Er ist eigentlich ganz… liebenswert… Aber er ist auch sehr tollpatschig und könnte manchmal cleverer sein.“_

_„Lässt er einen hinter die Fassade blicken, erkennt man einen wundervollen, warmherzigen Mann.“_

Wieder wurde Boerne wach. Dieser Traum war besser. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass sich Frank Thiel und Hans Wolff so über ihn äußerten?

Aber es war ein schöner Gedanke.

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Kommata übrig hat, darf sie gerne in den Text stecken. :D
> 
> Entstand gerade irgendwie zwischen Tür und Angel, natürlich, wie immer, ohne Beta. Konstruktive Ansätze sind natürlich mehr als willkommen :)
> 
> Und Hans Wolff? Ich mag ihn und ja, ich würde ihn gern mit Boerne sehen. Aber das würde eine sehr, sehr umfangreiche Geschichte werden, wenn wenigstens ein bisschen OCness gewahrt bleiben soll (anders als in meinen bisherigen „Werken“ :‘D )


End file.
